dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gero Shirogane
Gero Shirogane was a student of Pikkon in the west quadrant before being brought to the north quadrant by the dragon balls. Background During the first six years of his life Gero was taught by Pikkon in the west quadrant. During one of the more arduous sessions he vanished much to pikkon's confoundment. What actually happened was the man who gave Gero his name, wished him to the north where he was experimented on to one day become the perfect soldier. With Gero turning sixteen the remainder of the red ribbon army built a robotic body and his namesake doctor Gero transferred his consciousness into a body of the same model. Unlike his previous creations Gero had only his heart brain and selected pieces of flesh moved into this body. He was brought out of stasis to try and invade Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding but decided against it and instead searched for the dragon balls. Using his built in scouter he found all of them in Kami's lookout where he used jets implanted into his back and feet to get to the top. Upon his arrival he saw the dragon but wasn't sensed due to him being an android, it was later discovered that after he collapsed in the tower that he was extra terrestrial. He informed the Z-Fighters about his status and Goku non the less offered him a place. Appearance Simmilar to his namesake he has bushy silvery white hair that spans from the sides of his head and covers his entire back. He typically wears baggy black pants tucked into high boots with a pinstriped yellow T-Shirt and muddy green flak jacket. He also has armwarmers around his lower arms and yellow pinstriped leg warmers around his shins. His Mechanization includes having his forearms connected by chains to his elbows allowing him to use the droid cable arm technique. He also has three jets in his back one under each shoulder blade and one at the base of his spine along with two in each of his feet. In each side of his chest he has a ki multiplication device that increases output energy by sixty seven percent, allowing him to use minimal energy. Similarly Gero has absorption pads on his palms which allow him to use the absorption method. In his awakened state he strips his shirt as four more arms form, the mechanization in his head converts it to that similar to a fox's and his lower legs become arched making him a figurative Ashura. Personality Personality wise, Gero is a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Gero even goes as far to correct Goku on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate, offering advice even in battle. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Goku. Gero has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's, and fights for the good. Goku compares his personality to that of Piccolo, and even states that Gero and Piccolo would "get along great". In Fusion Reborn, he is seen becoming jealous when Goku gets to battle Janemba and he does not. He is also seen as impatient when he asks Janemba where he came from, and he is shown to get quite angry when things do not go his way (an example being him yelling while trying to get the barrier encased around King Yemma's mansion to break). Power At age six Gero had enough power to fight with his sensei on equal grounds even though pikkon was weighted down. Having trained on earth for so long, he was able to match a fourth stage freeza and later overpower mecha freeza. According to the author Gero's power level is no higher than 350 000 but on a full tank it can exceed the likes of Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) and Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed). In GT his base power level exceeded super seventeen and a golden great ape (roughly super saiyan three levels). Section heading Category:KushimaruFuma Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Androids